


Lip Service

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble for Pyroclastic's 1 Sentence Meme in May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

Quinn is a coldhearted bitch with insecurity issues so big they deserve their own zip code, but _damn_ it is not worth giving up that mouth.

"Needed a little pick-me-up before Chemistry class?" Santana breathes as Quinn's mouth moves confidently across her collarbone, leaving behind cool, longing redness but nothing lasting - with this girl? Please.

"Mm," she answers, paying no attention to Santana's words, her sharp, effortlessly hot tone but to the beat of her heart just above the line of her pushup bra, on the left, where the muscle is tight and cramped, pushing her tongue into the knot in little circles, mimicking, maybe, what she'd be doing if only the break between classes were just a few minutes longer. She doesn't need much. She knows what this girl likes. Finally the tension in the muscle releases, just a little, and Santana groans, her hips twitching once towards Quinn's thigh but her voice, always in control, "Bitch, if you give me a fucking hickey I'll strangle you with that little hippie belt you're wearing."

Quinn's not fazed, she leaves one last nip - a farewell bite to the sacred beautiful place where the collarbones meet, maybe it tasted like cheap perfume before but now it's all sweet wonderful girly sweat. She focuses on changing her expression before she looks up, from _want_ , _yes_ , and _you're mine_ to banal curiosity. She can't train her voice as well as Santana, and against her best wishes, a little whiny breathiness escapes as she ends their pre-Chem makeout session. "Before we get to class, I have to ask, where'd you get this jacket?"

"Stole it from Tina, duh."

**Author's Note:**

> [original thread here](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/304113.html?thread=1778161#t1778161) Lip Service refers to a brand of clothing Tina likes to wear. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Tina Got Her Jacket Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380328) by [The_Second_Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil)




End file.
